Rock Kishibe
Rockbell "Rock" Kishibe(também conhecido como mangaká) é um personagem misterioso que apareceu pela primeira vez no rpg Fighter of Destiny na forma de um papagaio.Ele é uma versão alternativa de Rock Howard,vindo da Terra 27081997. Apesar de ser uma versão alternativa de Rock Howard,Rock Kishibe possui grandes diferenças entre sua contraparte,algumas delas é sua personalidade e o fato dele não ser filho de Geese Howard,além de não possuir nenhuma ligação com Terry Bogard. Ele é feito por Artyom. História Quando Rock nasceu,os seus pais estavam passando por grandes problemas financeiros. Rock foi inicialmente abandonado em um rio por seu pai,que temia não possuir dinheiro o bastante para sustentar seu filho.No entanto, Marie arrisca a própria vida para salvá-lo de um afogamento, desde então o amando de forma incondicional e criando-o com muito carinho. Depois de serem abandonados por seu pai, sua mãe foi trabalhar numa fazenda em Metrocity. Lá, Marie nega favores sexuais ao seu patrão, e como punição tem seus meios de conseguir comida sabotados. Ainda assim, ela se recusa a perder sua dignidade não importando o quanto decaísse. Depois,ambos são encontrados por seu irmão,Kain,que compra a fazenda e da de presente para Marie.Marie começa a administrar a fazenda de uma nova maneira que faz com que ocorra uma super produção,deixando Marie rica como seu irmão.Marie foi morar,junto com seu filho,ao lado da residência dos Kasugano. Quando completou 4 anos,Rock era deixado muitas vezes na casa de sua babá e vizinha,Sakura Kasugano,por causa do emprego de sua mãe.Um dia,sua mãe teve de fazer hora extra,então,ela deixa Rock com Sakura.Naquele dia um assassino chamado de Ryuji Yamazaki entrou em sua casa. Ela encontrou o cadáver de seu cachorro e percebeu que seus pais foram mortos, assim Sakura se sacrifica para salvar Rock, deixando-o escapar pela janela enquanto ela recebeu um corte profundo nas costas de faca,resultando em sua morte. Logo,Rock foi encontrado pelo policial Ray,porém,o garoto estava em choque e traumatizado,não tendo capacidade para testemunhar ou dizer nada sobre o que aconteceu.Depois,sua mãe se mudou com Rock para morar ao lado de seu tio,Kain R. Heinlein. Por conta de sua nova vida de luxo,Rock começou a esquecer o trauma que passou durante sua infância. thumb|left|234x234px Depois de anos,Rock foi treinado por diversos professores em diversas artes de luta,a pedido de sua mãe,para que ele soubesse se proteger de qualquer um. Rock estudou em muitas escolas caras,teve tudo do bom e do melhor com bastante facilidade,o que lhe deixou mal acostumado e arrogante,dificilmente possuindo amigos. Rock ficou muito preso a uma rotina de estudos e treinamento, até treinava com seu tio, tendo aprendido alguns golpes com ele. Space Time. Durante um de seus afazeres,Rock começou a sentir um enorme tédio,então resolveu escapar de casa para descontar seu tédio em outras pessoas.Durante sua andança por Second South Town,Rock acabou cruzando com Remy.Ao contrário de Rock, Remy odiava lutadores e não se sentiria satisfeito a menos que eliminasse todos,ao saber que Rock era um lutador, Remy tentou matá-lo. Ambos lutaram com todas as suas forças. Durante a luta, acabou-se criando uma reação em cadeia que resultou numa catástrofe destrutiva, desmaiando ambos. Ao acordar, Rock se vê num quarto, ao se levantar ele logo é assistido por Yuko Han. Apesar da arrogância de Rock, ego inflado e egoísmo, Yuko convence Rock a ficar em seu quarto até que esteja curado de seus ferimentos. Rock começa a ficar irritado por não ter ninguém lhe servindo comida ou atendendo seus chamados, então, ele tenta fugir para retornar ao luxo. Quando tentou sair, Rock viu Yuko conversando com seus amigos, três amigos desconhecidos. Ele escutou que algo estranho estava acontecendo em sua cidade e que eles deveriam fazer alguma coisa. Rock, então começa a pensar que está preso com malucos e tenta escapar pela janela,mas ao pensar nisso, ele tem um flash de memória e sua cabeça começa a doer. Logo sua presença é notada por um dos amigos que logo o confronta utilizando sua espada, acreditando que Rock era do mal. Apesar de sua desvantagem, por conta de seus ferimentos e do fato de estar desarmado, Rock consegue lutar de igual para igual com o espadachim,até que Yuko aparece e pede para que eles parem. Depois de Yuko explicar aos seus amigos sobre Rock,ela os apresenta formalmente.O cara da espada se chamava Dante Sparda (Ele era o mais velho do grupo e parecia não confiar nem um pouco em Rock), o garoto de jaqueta se chamava Shintaro (Ele era o que tinha a aparência mais jovem, parecia ser uma pessoa esquentada), o garoto de short e camisa azul se chamava Hikaru Jomon (Ele possuía uma idade próxima a Shintaro, parecia ser alguém mais reservado que possui dificuldades de expor seus sentimentos, o oposto de Shintaro) e a pessoa de roupa de aviador era Alfred Williams (Ele era o segundo mais velho, pelo que parecia ele possuía um forte desejo de enfrentar Rock). Yuko explica a Rock que houve uma reação em cadeia que resultou numa catástrofe destrutiva que afetou o espaço e tempo, desproporcionando tudo ao redor, unindo os mundos, todos os tipos de dimensões em um só mundo.Eles deviam fazer alguma coisa. Rock diz que não ajudaria,pois não era algo da sua conta,então se vira e anda,até que ele é parado por Alfred que o chama de fraco e o desafia para uma luta. Rock então propus um acordo,que eles o deixariam ir caso ele derrota-se eles num torneio entre eles,assim,ele teria o direito de partir. Todos concordam,principalmente porque a grande maioria queria usar o torneio como pretexto para espancar Rock. Enquanto todos treinavam intensamente, Rock ficava sentado assistindo TV, acreditando que suas habilidades eram o bastante para derrotar seus oponentes. Dante proibia que Rock visse seus treinos,por não confiar nele, ainda o proibiu de assistir suas lutas, pois não queria mostrar todas as suas habilidades para ele. O torneio começou, Hikaru e Alfred se enfrentam,o que resulta num empate, depois foi Shintaro contra Yuko. Apesar de ser uma pessoa egoísta e arrogante, Rock se sentiu irritado pela luta, por conta da maneira brutal que Shintaro derrotou Yuko, então ele prometeu que iria derrotá-lo, não importando o que acontecesse. Depois das duas primeiras lutas, foi decidido um tempo para que os lutadores possam treinar. Rock começou a cuidar de Yuko, que estava bastante machucada, isso começou a causar um ataque de ciúmes em Dante, o que aumentou o ódio um pelo o outro. Depois, Alfred desafia Rock para uma luta amistosa, dando vitória acirrada para Alfred, que logo o avisa que sua força não era o bastante para derrotar Shintaro ou Dante. Depois da luta, Alfred ajuda Rock a ficar mais forte, treinando ao seu lado. Ao descobrir isso, Dante decide treinar Shintaro, para que ele possa deixar Rock de cara no chão. Depois de ambos estarem bem treinados, Rock finalmente enfrentou seu oponente, Shintaro. Rock estava completamente irritado começou a lutar com Shintaro de maneira agressiva, ferindo o jovem pra valer. A cada soco que Rock lhe desferia, sangue caia no chão, isso faz com que todos segurem Rock para que ele não matasse Shintaro. Dante fica irritado e desafia Rock ali mesmo, causando uma grande tensão no lugar. Dante crava sua espada no chão, pois não queria mostrar suas habilidades com sua espada para Rock e então ambos lutam de mãos nuas. Dante ganha uma vantagem avassaladora contra Rock pelo fato de possuir uma super força desumana, deixando Rock incrivelmente ferido. Dante zomba de Rock e cospe nele, o que deixa o rapaz incrivelmente irritado. Rock ignora sua dor e parte para cima de Dante, usando todo seu poder, assim, conseguindo ferir Dante, mas não foi o bastante para derrotá-lo. Yuko interfere na luta, impedindo Dante de continuar a bater em Rock, eventualmente, o salvando. Rock fica irritado, pois não queria que sua luta fosse impedida e então tenta enfrentar Dante, mas uma vez, porém ele é segurado por Alfred. Dante vai embora junto com Yuko, enquanto Rock se solta de Alfred e corre atrás deles. Quando Dante o vê novamente, Rock recebe um soco no rosto com muita força causando um sangramento nasal. Dante então se apoia no carro e conta a Rock que só havia usado 10% de sua força, se tivesse usado mais, mataria Rock sem pensar. Rock fica sentado com a mão na bochecha onde levou o soco, com uma enorme raiva de Dante. Então, Dante e Yuko vão embora, deixando Rock sozinho. Golpes Unique Just Defend: Rock pode dar um Just Defend em ataques corpo a corpo,semelhante ao Parry Golpes especiais Schwarze Flamme: Rock lança um projétil de fogo azul na direção de seu oponente You lost your chance: Rock para o tempo em um segundo,desviando do golpe do oponente,fazendo parecer um teletransporte. Acid Storm: Rock da vários chutes com uma perna só,levantando o oponente e depois finaliza com um chute rodado de fogo,que gira o oponente em pleno ar Super especiais The Hero you know was gone: Rock para o tempo,então cria duas esferas gigante de fogo azul e as colocas em frente ao oponente,depois o tempo volta a correr e as esferas explodem no oponente,mas Rock começa a respirar ofegante e suar bastante. Heaven's to Hell: Climax Move King Crimson: '''Rock pode criar um local sem tempo por 11 segundos '''Double Assaults Next Chance To Move On '''(Com Ketty): Habilidades * '''Desenhista profissional: Rock tem uma grande aptidão para desenhar,podendo desenhar 30, páginas de um mangá,detalhadamente, em apenas uma noite * Viajante interdimensional: Rock pode viajar para outras dimensões * Ocultação interdimensional: '''Rock pode ocultar totalmente sua presença,tornando o quase intangível, porém, quando ele ativa essa habilidade, ele não consegue desativá-la,só se ele sair da dimensão onde está. * '''Lutador excepcional: Rock foi treinado em diversas artes marciais por diversos professores,tendo desenvolvido um estilo misto. Curiosidades * Sua história é reutilizada do protótipo da história de Josuke. *Sua rivalidade com Remy é uma analogia a rivalidade entre Kyo e Iori. *Seus amigos Yuko, Dante, Shintaro, Hikaru e Alfred uma analogia aos personagens que apareceram no inicio do RPG Fighters of Destiny. (Rock - Kyo, Yuko - Sakura, Dante - Dante, Shintaro - Bao, Hikaru - Chris e Alfred - Terry *O grupo de amigos lembra a Gangue Passione: Rock Kishibe (Giorno Giovanna), Yuko Han (Bruno Bucellati), Dante Sparda (Leone Abbacchio), Hikaru Jomon (Panacotta Fugo), Shintaro Kuno (Narancia Ghirga) e Alfred Williams (Guido Mista) Tema Aparições no RPG. * Soul Calibur (Como papagaio.) * Children of Light. * Kira wants a just quiet life. Categoria:Day of Memories Categoria:Terra 27081997 Categoria:Humano Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising